


Of Heirs and Traitors

by CallieeGirl, StefWrites



Series: Families of Berk [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid Hofferson Whump, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hiccstrid Family, Injury, Minor Spoilers for HTTYD 3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieeGirl/pseuds/CallieeGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: When a new villain appears calling for the young Berk Chief's blood and Hiccup is captured, Astrid must make a dangerous decision in order to save her young children. With the help of their friends, will the former dragon riders be able to save their families and dragons?





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! 
> 
> This book takes place after HTTYD 3, with minor spoilers. So, if you haven't seen the movie go buy a ticket and see it!
> 
> Any way.... Shall we get started? A special thanks to my co-author, Stefanie, for fueling my motivation to write this story! If you find something you don't like, blame her! (Just kidding XP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new villain appears calling for the young Berk Chief's blood and Hiccup is captured, Astrid must make a dangerous decision in order to save her young children. With the help of their friends, will the former dragon riders be able to save their families and dragons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!
> 
> This book takes place after HTTYD 3, with minor spoilers. So, if you haven't seen the movie go buy a ticket and see it!
> 
> Any way.... Shall we get started? A special thanks to my co-author, Stefanie, for fueling my motivation to write this story! If you find something you don't like, blame her! (Just kidding XP)

"Long ago, there was a great dragon hunter named Grimmel the Grisly. He was the greatest dragon hunter that ever lived. Until one day, when a skinny viking thought he could stop the war. That viking foiled his, OUR, plans!" a dagger hit a small island on a map. "My father's death will not be in vain. The vikings and dragons will pay for their interference."

A knock came. "Enter."

"Captain Brynn... We got him..."

"Excellent. Hiccup Haddock and his tribe will pay for what they have done," a woman with black hair, one blue eye, and one green eye stepped into the light. "We will find that Night Fury."

*~*~*~*

"Good morning wife!" Hiccup gleefully kissed Astrid's cheek before turning to his kids. "Good morning Zephyr, Nuffink, Colby, and Kari!" he ruffled the one-year-old's hair before sitting down and grabbing a piece of bread. "Good morning burnt toast!"

"Wow, Dad certainly is in a good mood this morning," ten-year-old Zephyr said as she passed Nuffink some yak butter.

"He's even eating Mom's cooking," the eight-year-old added quietly.

Astrid glared slightly at her son before responding to her daughter's comment. "Indeed he is... What happened to the Hiccup I had to fix last night?" 

"I just have a really good feeling about today Astrid," Hiccup shrugged and went to eat the toast but then set it back on his plate, unable to bite a piece of the black bread.

"Uh-oh," Zephyr said.

"Uh-oh? What's uh-oh?" Hiccup's five-year-old son, Colby, asked.

"Dad's only this happy for two reasons. Either we're going to see the dragons or Mom's having another baby," Zephyr said as Nuffink and Colby looked towards their mother.

Their mother shook her head. "Don't worry Zephyr, no more babies are joining the Haddock clan right now."

"But that must mean-" the young redhead was cut off by her younger brothers.

"Dragons!" Colby and Nuffink high-fived. 

"Dwa! Dwa!" Even little Kari seemed to catch on.

"So, when are we going to see them Dad?!" Nuffink asked.

"Can we leave today? Can we? Can we?" Colby asked. 

"Alright, alright! Quiet down," Astrid said and the kids quieted. "Your father has decided to bring up a trip to the Hidden World with the Council. Just to check on the dragons and make sure everything's okay."

"Yes! Family trip to the Hidden World!" Nuffink cheered, jumping out of his chair.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're getting ahead of yourself Nuff," Hiccup said and his son sat back down. "I am bringing the idea up with the Council but I don't know if they will approve it. Even if they do, your mother and I will be going. You four are to stay here with Grandma Valka."

"Awh," Zephyr, Nuffink, and Colby sighed together.

"No. None of that pouting. This is a decision we have made, the safest decision for all of us," Astrid crossed her arms.

"Besides, we go see Toothless in a few moons," Hiccup tried to cheer his children up.

"Unless Mom does have another baby," Zephyr sighed again.

"Trust me, I'm not pregnant and will not be anytime soon," the blonde woman said.

"Oh, come on Milady. It's not like you don't enjoy it," Hiccup teased.

"While I do enjoy the discussion that leads to the baby, carrying your children around for nine moons is not what I call 'fun'," Astrid said and Nuffink stuck his tongue out.

"Gross!" he said as Zephyr made a face.

"Come on Cole and Nuff. Let's go somewhere else before they start kissing," she said and helped Kari out of her chair before the four Haddock kids went outside.

"So.... are we going to share a yucky kiss?" Astrid asked and Hiccup chuckled before pressing his lips firmly against hers.

Much has changed since the fight with Grimmel and the dragons leaving. After taking Zephyr and Nuffink to meet Toothless for the first time, Hiccup and Astrid welcomed their third child, Colby Finn Haddock. They continued to meet Toothless and his family annually, sometimes more than once a year. By the time Colby was three Hiccup and Astrid were sure they were done with kids, especially with the fertility problems they had faced in the past. Truth was, both the Chief and the General were happy with their family. But oh, did Thor have other plans.

Just a couple days after Nuffink's seventh birthday Astrid found herself pregnant, yet again. Nine months later Kari Irene Haddock joined their crazy crew. It had now been a year since Kari was born and Hiccup called their lives perfect. Four kids, two girls, two boys, an island full of people who he grew up with, and a best friend he saw often. What more could they want or need?

"Ew! Zeph! You were right! They ARE kissing!" Colby said from the door of their house.

"I told you!" Zephyr's voice came from outside. There was then a crash heard and the couple reluctantly pulled away, Hiccup smiling his lopsided grin. Some things never change....

"Well Milady, I'd love to stay and help you wrestle these tiny dragon riders but I have to get to the Great Hall before Gobber has me kicked out of Berk," Hiccup joked and gave his wife another kiss, this time quick and chaste, before starting out the door.

"Have fun storming the castle!" Astrid called after him and then went to find out what exactly what the crash was. 

*~*~*~*

A dark haired viking opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light shining in his face. "Where... am I?" he asked looking around.

"You are on my boat," a voice came from the shadows. 

"I see... So... Your boat? And who is the captain of your boat?" 

"Silly question. Of course I am the captain."

"Oh, of course you are. Who are you?"

"Well, I don't normally tell my captives my name.... You can call me Brynn," a woman stepped out of the darkness. 

"Wow.... Cool costume... Did you get that on sale or...?"

"Do you know why you're here?"

"If I knew why I was here, do you think I'd be here? Tied up? Like this?" the boy showed his hands with rope around them. "Uh, no."

"You are here to tell me location of the dragons and the so called Hidden World."

"Yeah... Sorry, but I don't have that information.... And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You have that evil vibe, you know?"

"You were dragon rider, were you not?"

"All the people on Berk rode dragons. It's hard to say for a fact who is really a 'official' dragon rider."

Brynn rolled her eyes. "All dragon riders know the location of the Hidden World, do they not?"

"Eh... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Uh.... What do you mean by you don't know what I mean when I say I don't know."

"You're part of his team, aren't you? That goody-two-shoes viking who killed my fa-"

"Shoe."

"Excuse me?" Brynn turned to him.

"That goody-one-shoe viking. I mean, if you want to be specific. You know, he lost his leg... So he only wears one shoe and..... Yeah, that was it.... Just wanted to make sure you were being as precise as you could in your evil rant. Carry on. You were at the part where he killed your father."

Brynn glared but continued. "If I do not find out where the dragons are then I will kill that weak, scrawny viking and everything dea-" she was once again interrupted.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I will kill everything dear to him."

"No, before that."

"I will kill that weak, scrawny-"

"Yeah, that part. First of all, have you seen him? He is NOT scrawny. Did you see that beard that he has? Man, it is just so... manly. That's the world. Manly. Now, why don't you say you will TRY and kill that manly, smart viking and ultimately fail because we'll stop you? That has a much better ring to-"

"ENOUGH!" Brynn pulled her sword out and pointed it close to the young viking's throat. "Tell me where the dragons are or I will kill you where you stand."

"Sit.... I'm sitting. Not standing."

"Fine. Tell me where the dragons are or I will kill you where you sit! Now tell me where the Hidden World is!" Brynn yelled but the viking pressed his lips together. "Fine. Then I will kill you." She raised her blade to swing.

"I don't know where the Hidden World is! Only Hiccup and Astrid know!" the young man said closing his eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"Only Hiccup and Astrid know where the Hidden World is! Only they can find it."

"Hiccup and... Astrid?"

"Chief Hiccup and General Hofferson... Well, more like General Haddock now. You know, since they're married and all...."

"Married you say?"

"Did I say married... I meant hairy. You know Astrid and her hairy.... eyebrows?"

"Hmm.... Now this is getting interesting...." Brynn lowered the sword. "And I suppose being the Chief he had to produce an heir... Or two?"

When the viking paled Brynn smiled evilly and called for a henchman. "Go get me Hiccup Haddock. I know how to get him to talk now...." she said and then left the room, slamming and locking the door.

"Way to go Gustav... You've really done it now..." The viking boy mumbled to himself, hoping Hiccup and the Berkians were ready for whatever this 'Byrnn' girl had in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Yeah.... Gustav! He just can never keep his mouth shut, can he? Hopefully it'll turn out okay. Hiccup's fought Alvin, Dagur, Viggo, Drago, and Grimmel, right? What makes this villain so sure she can take him down?
> 
> Maybe it's the fact that she now knows his weakness?


	2. The Chief's Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new villain appears calling for the young Berk Chief's blood and Hiccup is captured, Astrid must make a dangerous decision in order to save her young children. With the help of their friends, will the former dragon riders be able to save their families and dragons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you liked the first chapter so much you're back for another, huh?
> 
> Just kidding. Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Mild Violence/Injury

"Alright! Alright!" Hiccup's voice rang through the Great Hall, quieting the people of the Council only slightly. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I hear your concerns about the trip, but I really think this is a good idea."

"What good could possibly come from trying to find the dragons?" Spitelout asked.

"Don't you see? The dragons are like our neighbors. Good neighbors check on each other to make sure they're okay," Hiccup said.

"All you're going to do is borrow trouble. Hiccup, you know we're behind you in many matters. But maybe it's time to put this whole dragon thing to rest," Gobber said shaking his head.

"Now that's where I completely disagree, Gobber. Astrid and I would only be gone for a couple of days, leaving Zephyr and the other kids here. If the dragons need help I think it's our duty to-"

"That's another thing boy-o," Spitelout cut Hiccup off. "You keep talking about your duty to the dragons. Well, what about your duty to Berk? Don't you think you should be a little less concerned about what happens to the dragons and a little more concerned with which one of you children will be the next Chief?"

Hiccup heard other Council members agree with the older viking. "Zephyr is only ten. She will begin preparing to become the next- Did you just say which one of my children?" he asked turning to Spitelout.

"Indeed I did," Spitelout nodded. "And I'm not the only one thinking it. We all know a girl can't be chief. Letting the responsibility of being Berk's future fall to Zephyr would be-"

"Would be what, Spitelout?" Hiccup's face darkened. "Need I remind you, Astrid and I don't care about the old traditions?"

"I know, but-"

"If you know then there should be no reason I have to remind you who the next Chief of Berk will be. When the time comes, Zephyr Helena Haddock will become the new Chieftess. Now, my wife and children are waiting for me to return home so they can have dinner. I suggest you think about the trip to the Hidden World with an open mind. Astrid and I might decide to go without your permission," Hiccup said and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving many gawking at what had just happened.

Hiccup walked slowly back to his house. His leg had been killing him the past couple days, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Suddenly, he felt a tap on the shoulder. Tired, annoyed, and hungry, the auburn-haired viking turned around while speaking. "If this is about the trip or Zephyr become Chieftess you can-"

*Thunk*

The young Chief fell to the ground, unconscious. A big, burly man hovered over him, wielding a club. "Hello... Chief."

*~*~*~*

Astrid glanced at the door again. "He should be back by now," she said, before looking at the cold food in his spot at the table.

"You know Hiccup, he's probably stuck at the Great Hall," Fishlegs said looking through a book while a feverish Kari awaited diagnosis.

"Hiccup never works this late. At least not without telling me first," Astrid said turning to her friend.

"He'll be back, I'm sure," the blonde viking said, closing his book. "It's a cold. Just keep her warm and hydrated, she'll be okay. Here are some herbs to bring down the fever."

Fishlegs handed his friend some herbs before putting his books back in his bag. "Don't worry Astrid. If Hiccup's not back by tomorrow I'll help you look for him," and with that he was gone, leaving Astrid to worry on her own.

"Mama," Kari cried reaching for her mother to pick her up.

"It's okay, Kari," Astrid said picking up the sick one-year-old. "I know you don't feel good."

Soon after Hiccup left Kari began to act very fussy, which was unlike her. Astrid, thinking she was just tired, put her to bed for a nap. When Kari awoke it was almost time for dinner, which she refused to eat. So, naturally, Astrid checked her temperature and sure enough, Kari was running a fever.

"Let's get you these herbs and some warm yak milk before you go to bed," Astrid said and began making the herbs into a paste.

"Mama," Astrid turned to see Colby in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What's wrong, baby?" the female viking asked walking over to her son.

"Where's Daddy?" the young boy asked. Astrid felt his forehead, which felt cool. Good, he didn't have a fever.

"He's probably just working late, sweetheart. I'm going to wait up for him. You go back to bed. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in," she said and Colby nodded before making his way back upstairs.

After putting all the kids to bed, Astrid went back downstairs and sat in a chair, waiting for Hiccup.

*~*~*~*

"Where... Am I?" Hiccup winced at the pounding in his head as he opened his eyes. He found himself tied up and in what seemed to be the bottom of a boat. "Oh gods... Not again," he groaned.

"Captain, he's awake," Hiccup heard a male voice from outside the closed door.

"Excellent," he now heard a second voice, this time female. The door opened and in stepped a woman.

"Oh, great," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"Hello Hiccup Haddock. I am Captain Brynn. Do you know why you're here?" she asked stepped closer to him.

"Because the twins did something and now I have to clean up the mess, as usual?" he sassed.

"No. You're here because I need you to tell me information," Brynn said.

"Oh, and what information is that? How to get original ideas? Seriously. This is like, the twentieth time someone's threatened me like this. Don't you think you guys should just give up by now?"

"You think this is a joke," Brynn said. "It's not. You have no idea why you're here. Well, let me enlighten you.... Long ago, there was a man, Grimmel the Grisly, the greatest dragon trapper and hunter that ever lived. Otherwise known as my father. All he wanted was to make the world a safer place-"

"By killing dragons?"

"If that's what it took. Don't interrupt me. Now, I will finish what he started. I will find the dragons and destroy every last one of them..." As Brynn continued her rant Hiccup couldn't help but yawn. She stopped mid-monologue and turned to him. "Are you yawning?"

"Sorry. It's been a long day. Do you know how hard it is to get the Council to agree on something. And on top of all that I'm late for dinner. Now Astrid's going to kill me and it'll be all your fault," Hiccup said. "Let's get to the point."

"Fine. The point is, I brought you here to get an answer on my proposition."

"What proposition? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop playing games with me. You know exactly what I'm asking for."

"Uh... I'm not playing games. If anyone's playing games, it's you guys."

"A simple yes or no will do."

"A simple no, then, for the simple reason I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm talking about the location of the dragons and the Hidden World," Brynn said and Hiccup's eyes widened. "Oh yes, I know you have that information, Hiccup Haddock. Your little dragon rider friend was very helpful in telling me exactly who could help me."

A man came in dragging Gustav behind him. "Gustav?!" Hiccup asked, shocked.

"Hey Hiccup," Gustav waved sheepishly.

"Now, tell me where the dragons went or I will kill everything you love," Brynn said.

"Wow, the people on Berk thought I was the definition of insufferable. They obviously haven't met you," Gustav said and Brynn growled.

"Uh, Gustav. You're not helping," Hiccup said and then looked at Brynn. "I will never give you the location of the Hidden World or the dragons."

"Fine. Then I will kill your precious family and destroy the place you call home," Brynn said and called for one of the hunters. "Prepare for a war and lock these two up."

Hiccup glared at Brynn as a hunter shoved him and Gustav into a cell with dragon proof bars. Brynn smiled at him before walking to the top deck shouting orders.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup, I didn't mean to tell them about Astrid or Zephyr, or-" Hiccup cut Gustav off.

"It's fine Gustav, it's fine. We'll talk about it later. Right now I'm worried about Astrid and the kids. We need to figure a way out of here," Hiccup said as he worked on getting his hands untied.

"If there's anyone who can stop Brynn, it's Astrid... Right?"

Hiccup looked at Gustav, worry clouding his eyes. Astrid could protect their children and Berk... but who would protect her?

*~*~*~*

Astrid woke up to a pain in her neck. She sat up slowly and found herself still sitting in the kitchen chair. Why was she in the kitchen chair to begin with? Why didn't she find her way to her bed in the late hours of the night? Her eyes caught the plate of untouched food at the other end of the table, the spot belonging to none other than Hiccup.

Hiccup!

Astrid must've fallen asleep in the chair waiting for her husband to return. She stood up, ignoring her sore muscles and stiff neck, and walked upstairs. Perhaps Hiccup got home so late last night he decided not to eat and just go right to bed.

So, with the little hope Astrid still held on to, she entered their bedroom. The bed was still made, showing no one had slept in it since she had made it the morning before. That meant Hiccup didn't come home, and THAT meant he was missing.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't I go after him? I knew there was something wrong," Astrid muttered to herself. "Get it together, Astrid. Check on the kids and make them something to eat. Then look for your idiotic husband who's always getting himself into trouble."

_At least then you won't be a terrible wife AND mother._

Astrid walked to the boys room first. Poking her head in, she saw Colby cuddled with Nuffink. Normally that meant Colby had a nightmare. Which she completely understood why he had one. He had woken up last night when Hiccup still wasn't home, crying. The poor boy must've thought his father had left them. Hiccup would never do that. He loves his family WAY too much to ever leave on his own.

She then went to check on the girls, who were still sleeping. Astrid made her way over to Kari's crib and let out a sigh of relief when she felt the toddler's forehead. It was cooler, which means the herbs Fishlegs gave her worked. Well, at least now she didn't have to leave Kari when she had a high fever. After deeming the children alright, the blonde made her way back downstairs to make a quick breakfast.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, she took a small pan from a stack of dishes she had yet to put away. Astrid heated up some of the left over biscuits she had made the day before and some yak bacon. Just as she finished cooking and was placing the food on plates, she touched the pan and burned her hand. "Son of a half-troll, rat-eating-"

"Mom? Are you okay?" Astrid turned to find Zephyr standing in the hallway, her eyes narrowed just like Hiccup's when he was concerned. She would've laughed at the similarity, you know, if it wasn't for the burn on her fingers and the fact that her husband was missing.

"Yes, Zephyr, I'm fine. Just trying to make a little breakfast for you guys," Astrid said and smiled slightly, hiding her burned hand behind her back.

Zephyr looked at the plate of food in her father's empty spot. "Dad's still not back yet, is he?"

That was her girl. Straight to the point. No beating around the bush. "No, he's not. And I'm going to look for him," Astrid said and ignored the sting of the burn as she grabbed her ax.

"Why do you need that?"

"It's a precaution. Listen Zephyr, I-"

"You want me to stay with my siblings until you get back with Dad and yell at him for being so stupid. Then you'll send us over to Grandma Valka's for the night because he'll say something that'll make you kiss him and pretty soon I'll have another sibling. Right?"

Astrid's eyes widened and she stood still for a moment before regaining composure. "While I'm not sure ALL of that is accurate. The first part is. I want you to stay here and I will return with your father.... One way or another."

"Okay," was all Zephyr said.

Astrid hugged her daughter and placed a soft kiss on her head. "I will be back. Stay here and be safe." The female viking waved goodbye to her daughter and headed out the door to look for Hiccup.

*~*~*~*

"And you checked the Great Hall?" 

"Yes Fishlegs! For the thousand time I've checked the Great Hall! Hiccup is not there," Astrid huffed at her friend.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I'm just starting to get a little worried," Fishlegs said.

"I know. I am too. But we have to keep looking," Astrid said. "Where are the others? They said they'd be here."

Just then Snotlout walked up. "Sorry for being late. I got caught up enjoying my last few minutes of not being here," he said and Astrid growled.

"Hiccup is missing! If he is injured or worse you better hope you don't join him," she said and punched his arm. Soon the twins came and Astrid developed a plan. "Ruff, Tuff, you guys take the far side of the island. Snotlout, you head west and Fishlegs, east. I'll go through town and ask if anyone has seen him."

They nodded and left. Astrid sighed and made her way through town, stopping and asking if anyone had seen the Chief. Many said no, not since last night. By the time she got to the forge she was beginning to get really worried. 

"Astrid!" Tuffnut called and Astrid groaned.

"Tuffnut, you're supposed to be patrolling the far side," she turned to him.

"Well yeah, I know that. But I thought you might-"

"Then get back to it. We have to find Hiccup."

"I get that, but-"

"Astrid!" Fishlegs yelled as he came running towards her. "Look out!"

Astrid looked at the sky and saw a huge boulder coming towards her. "What the-?" she jumped away from the forge as the rock landed right in the middle. 

"We're under attack!" Someone yelled as their house was crushed by a rock.

"Tuffnut! Why didn't you tell me?!" Astrid yelled at the male twin.

"Oh yeah, sure. Whatever. Blame the Nut. Always," Tuffnut crossed his arms. "I'm beginning to question your methods in being General, Astrid."

"Not now, Tuff!" Fishlegs said as he made it to where Astrid was. "What do you do?"

"Fire back. Do not let up. They must have Hiccup," Astrid said glaring towards a now visible ship. "Ready the catapults and get the people ready for a hand to hand fight." Fishlegs and Tuffnut nodded before running off.

Astrid turned to run to the docks when someone grabbed her from behind. "Hey!" she yelled and pushed the man off. He grabbed her cloak and pulled it off her, throwing it to the ground. Astrid glared at him. "I know you didn't," she said and he laughed before she knocked him out with the handle of her ax. She saw more men coming to attack her. 

"Fine. Let's do this!" the blonde viking grasped her ax tighter and screamed, running at the men. 

*~*~*~*

Hiccup heard a crash. "No!" He ran over to the barred window and looked out to see Berk getting attacked. "Stop! Brynn!" he yelled but no one heard him. 

"What's going on, Hiccup?" Gustav woke up to his friend yelling.

"They're doing it. They're attacking Berk. Astrid... The kids..." Hiccup said, praying to Odin that his family and friends were safe.

*~*~*~*

"Zephyr!" Nuffink called his sister and the ten-year-old ran to look out the window of her brother's bedroom to see a boulder coming towards them. It landed right in the house next to them. 

"Downstairs, now!" Zephyr ordered her brothers. Colby and Kari cried as Nuffink helped Zephyr take them to the living room. "Don't worry, Colby and Kari. Mom and Dad will protect us."

"But Mommy doesn't know where Daddy is! H-he left!" Colby sobbed and Zephyr hugged him. 

"No, Colby. Daddy didn't leave. He would never. He's okay. I know he is," Zephyr said.

"Uh... Zephyr," Nuffink tapped on his sister's shoulder. 

"Not now, Nuff. I'm a little busy," Zephyr said, comforting Kari and Colby.

"Zephyr..."

"I said in a minute, Nuffink," the young girl said.

"Zephyr!"

"What?!" Zephyr turned to see Brynn standing in the doorway of their home, an evil smile painted on her face. "Oh...."

*~*~*~*

Astrid hit a wall and scraped her back. "Ow," she said as she touched her neck. She pulled her hand back and saw it was red with blood. "Come on you ugly sack of yak-dung. Is that all you've got?" A dragon hunter smiled and headed towards her, his sword raised. He swung and Astrid raised her ax to stop him.

"MOMMY!" Astrid's grip became slack when she heard her name being called. 

"Valka!" she shouted to her mother-in-law, who was fighting a couple feet away from her. "That was Colby! The kids!" Valka went to run to the Haddock house, but was stopped by a group of soldiers. Astrid growled and pushed the man off of her and knocked him out. She ran as fast as she could to the house. The door was forced open and a woman was standing in front of Astrid's four precious children, her weapon raised and ready to kill. Zephyr was protecting the three youngest behind her, her eyes closed tightly as if awaiting the strike.

"No!" Astrid ran and pushed the woman out of the way. Brynn hit the ground and groaned. Astrid turned to her kids and Zephyr's eyes opened. 

"Mom!" she said running to her mother. "What happened to you?" she gestured to the cuts and bruises on Astrid's arms and face. 

"Don't worry about me, baby. I'm fine," Astrid glanced at Brynn, who was beginning to sit up. "Listen Zephyr, I need you to do something really important for me. I need you to take Nuffink, Colby, and Kari and run. Run and never look back."

"But Mom... I can't leave you-"

"Zephyr, this isn't up for debate. Go!" Astrid said and hugged her children one last time before pushing them out the door.

Zephyr pushed back tears as she picked Kari up. "Mama!" Kari wailed. 

"Come on Zeph, let's go," Nuffink said.

"No, Nuffink. Mom said to run," Zephyr said and he looked at his sister, his eyes wide. "And that's exactly what we're not going to do."

*~*~*~*

Brynn stood up and chuckled at Astrid. "Oh, look. A hero.... You must be General Haddock. The one with the hairy eyebrows? Astrid, right?" she asked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Astrid ignored the last comment and pointed her ax at Brynn.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Brynn, daughter of Grimmel the Grisly," she said and picked her sword up. "What do I want? It's simple really. I wanted the dragon secrets. Your dear husband refused."

"Of course he did. That's such a Hiccup thing to do," Astrid rolled her eyes. 

"So, now I will destroy everything he loves. Starting with y-"

"Wow. Do you always talk this much during a battle?" 

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, let's face it. You're just like your father. Revenge, blah, blah, blah, talking, blah, blah, blah, dragons.... Let's just finish this."

"Feisty, huh? I like it. I get why Hiccup chose you."

Astrid glared and charged at Brynn, who jumped out of the way and grabbed the viking's arm, twisting it behind her. "Argh!" Astrid yelled in pain and kicked Brynn in the leg, forcing her to release her grip. 

"You little..." Brynn kicked Astrid in the stomach and sent her flying against the wall. Astrid groaned and slid down to the floor. "You think by sacrificing yourself you can save Berk and your children? No. I'll kill you and then hunt them down and kill them too. And once I do that I'll kill Hiccup and-"

"And then the rest of Berk. You know, you keep pointing that sword at me and blabbering on about how much you want to kill me and my family. I'm really starting to doubt your commitment," Astrid cut Brynn off and stood up slowly. She knew she would probably not be able to stop Brynn, but maybe she could buy Hiccup some time.

"Never doubt my promises," Brynn said and began walking towards Astrid, who was now holding her side in pain. "See, you're in no shape to fight."

"Hey, fart-breath! Leave my Mommy alone!" Nuffink said, appearing at the doorway. 

"Nuffink! No!" Astrid yelled. 

"Don't worry Mom, I've got him!" Zephyr said and pointed a small dagger at Brynn. "Let our mother go!" 

"I told you guys to run! Why didn't you- Oh, wait. Of course they're not going to run, what was I thinking. They're Hiccup's kids," Astrid told herself. "Zephyr, I'm telling you, get out of here!"

"We're not leaving you!" Zephyr said.

"As much as I appreciate you getting your personality from your father, I must insist you leave!" Astrid said as Brynn made her way over to the kids. "Oh, no you don't!" she swept Brynn's feet from under her, causing Brynn to fall to the ground. 

"Yes!" Colby cheered. 

"Alright, now let's get out of here-AH!" Brynn stabbed Astrid in the back. The Berkian General fell to her knees. 

"Mom!" Nuffink said and Astrid shook her head at her son. Zephyr pulled Nuffink back, afraid. Brynn stomped hard on Astrid's stomach, making her scream in pain and jerk forward. Brynn then turned to the kids and began walking towards them. Astrid watched the scared faces of her children, and suddenly found more strength. She forced herself to take shallow breaths as she wiped her cheek, which smeared more blood. 

"I won't let you touch them," Astrid said, and nodded for the kids to run. When they did Brynn smiled evilly at the mother.

"Aw, still think you can be the hero? Look at you. You're bleeding, you're bruised," she crouched down by Astrid. "Your precious Hiccup can't save you now. And you won't survive this."

Astrid pushed Brynn away, and with the last of her strength dragged herself to the front door, which she closed and locked, placing a barrier between Brynn and her kids. She then glared at Brynn, "That was never my intent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I did warn you..... Anyway....
> 
> Yeah, sorry about that cliffhanger. But come on, you guys all know that I can't have people thinking that this book has a happy ending.....
> 
> Just kidding, just kidding. No one dies.... Or do they?


	3. The Hands of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new villain appears calling for the young Berk Chief's blood and Hiccup is captured, Astrid must make a dangerous decision in order to save her young children. With the help of their friends, will the former dragon riders be able to save their families and dragons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a little bad leaving you guys on a huge cliffhanger, so I decided to put you out of your misery and write another chapter.... 
> 
> Speaking of putting someone out of their misery.... Let's find out what happens to Astrid!

Astrid failed. She failed to stop Brynn. She knew she should keep fighting, keep her busy, but her body wasn’t responding to her requests or demands anymore. As she peered up at Brynn, who smirked triumphantly at the blonde Viking. “What, you think you could win just because good always wins?” Brynn asked and placed her foot on Astrid’s stomach, pressing down. “No. You don’t get to win this time. I will kill every Viking on this island and then go on to kill every dragon.”

“I can’t-I have to-” Astrid squirmed and tried to get up, but with Brynn pressing hard on her stomach she found it hard to even breathe.

“You’re pathetic. Do you honestly think if you cry I’ll feel pity and spare your life?” Brynn asked and twisting her boot which made Astrid cry out in pain. “Your poor husband won’t know what to do after I kill you. He’ll fall apart. And that will make my victory that much sweeter.”

“Hey, leave my family alone,” a voice said from behind her.

“What now?!” Brynn turned to see Snotlout.

“I said, leave my family alone. I won’t tell you again,” Snotlout said, his voice filled with anger.

Brynn simply laughed as she walked over to Astrid’s ax, picking it up. “I have what I came for. Your Chief will break,” she said and ran out of the house. As she made her way back to the boat Hiccup was on, she grabbed Astrid’s fur cloak that was laying discarded on the dirt path. “This will do just fine…”

*~*~*~*

Snotlout ran to Astrid, sliding on his knees the last few feet. “Astrid! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Can you move?” he asked lifting her head.

“S-Snotlout?” She whimpered and her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

“Thank Thor,” he said and went to pick Astrid up, but felt something sticky. He pulled his hand back and saw blood trail down his hand. “Oh gods, you’re bleeding.”

Astrid hummed slightly, probably in pain. Snotlout quickly and carefully turned her over to look at her back. He gasped at the sight. “How bad does it look?” she mumbled, knowing she probably didn’t have much time.

“Um… We need to get you to Fishlegs,” that confirmed Astrid's fears.

“I’ll just take a little nap. I’m tired.”

“No. Don’t close your eyes Astrid. Keep talking to me,” Snotlout said as he picked Astrid up bridal style.

“Snotlout, I’m dying. There’s nothing you can do about it,” she said, her voice raspy.

“No. You won’t die! Not on my watch! Hiccup would never forgive me.”

“It just hurts…. It hurts so much,” Astrid said, and tears began to run down her cheeks.

“Stay with me Astrid. Fishlegs will get you fixed in no time,” Snotlout said and ran out of the house. “Fishlegs! Fishlegs!” he called, trying to find the healer. Astrid arms that were secured around Snotlout’s neck became limp, a sign meaning she was slipping into unconsciousness. “No, Astrid. Come on. Don’t go into the light!”

“Snotlout?” Fishlegs voice sounded behind him, and the stout Viking turned. “What happened to Astrid.”

“I don’t know exactly, but she’s fading fast. You need to help her,” Snotlout said and Fishlegs nodded. The two vikings then headed into Fishlegs hut, where they both hoped it wasn't too late to save the Chieftess. 

*~*~*~*

 "Honestly, I'm okay with it. I mean, fine. If Opal wants space, then that's great," the guard groaned and turned to Hiccup.

"Does he ever shut up?" he asked, referring to Gustav. Gustav, who was currently boring them all to death.

"Nope, trust me, we've tried. You should be happy he's not talking about his days as a dragon rider," Hiccup chuckled leaning against the dragon-proof bars.

"Please stop. I only have a certain amount of sanity and you're not helping me keep it," the guard begged.

"And it's not like I haven't spent my entire life trying to woo her. I bring her gifts all the time. But no, she prefers some other dude who's all brawn and no brain," Gustav ignored them.

"Nobody cares about your little girlfriend," another guard finally spoke up. "You two should be happy we don't kill you on the spot. As soon as Captain Brynn gets back from killing your little family-" Hiccup laughed at the remark. "You underestimate our Captain?"

"No, I'm not underestimating Brynn. You guys are underestimating my wife," he replied calmly, though inside he was frightened for Astrid.

"Why you little-"

"Enough," Brynn entered the room. The guards immediately quieted. "Leave us and take the boy. I must speak to Hiccup Haddock."

Reluctantly, the guards carried Gustav out as he continued his stories. "So, finally decided to give up, huh? You couldn't handle Berk?" Hiccup teased. 

"You'll be pleased to know I handled it just fine. Your wife did put up a fight, but-" Brynn lifted the ax and cloak she had stolen and threw them at Hiccup's feet. "-I dealt with it."

"You didn't," Hiccup's eyes widened.

Brynn laughed, seeing the pain in his eyes. "Oh, I did, I so very much did."

Hiccup backed away into a wall. "N-No..." 

 _Not Astrid... Anything but Astrid...._ His rock. His shoulder to lean on when times get tough. His abusive cuddle-bug.... His everything....

"You couldn't have.... She isn't.... She can't be...." 

"Oh, but she is. And all of Berk will soon join her," Brynn smirked evilly.

"But... But..." Hiccup fell to his knees, his head down to hide the tears that now ran down his face.  _Stoick... Now Astrid.... Oh Odin, why?_

"You see Hiccup, I realized early on that I didn't need to take on the kingdom. I only needed to kill the queen. Sure, your wife's death was a loss no doubt. But come now, surely you can see that I had no choice."

Hiccup ignored her, consumed in his own grief and blame. _It was his fault... His fault..._

"It wasn't like she put up a fight. Quite pathetic actually. To think she could protect her poor children from me. Ha. Killing her was a breeze." That's when Hiccup had enough. Sure, Brynn can insult him, his dragon, his leg. None of that matters. But when she kills his wife and then talks about how  _easy_ it was to do it.... That was the last straw. "Honestly, I don't even know what you saw in her. Such a worthless warrior. I don't-"

"Enough!" Hiccup growled, the grief now replaced with rage. "How. Dare. You."

"Oh... The little Chief has some pent-up anger, huh? That's cute. Might I remind you that you're on that side of the impenetrable bars and I'm on this side?"

Hiccup's facial expression darkened as he looked up at Brynn. "You are a monster! I'm going to kill you!" he yelled and grabbed Brynn through the bars, pulling her towards him. "You think this is a game?! Y-You think this will make me want to tell you where the dragons are?!"

Brynn just laughed. "You're breaking inside. I can see it in your eyes. You think you're so strong, so smart you can push through this. You will break. Berk will break. All because of one, little, worthless warri-"

"AARRGH!" Hiccup slammed Brynn against the bars and dropped her to the floor. He then pulled the key out of Brynn's pocket and opened the cell before pulling Brynn up by the collar. "You are going to pay for what you did to her!" he then let his anger out and punched Brynn.... More than once. 

*~*~*~*

Somewhere... in the very far distance... Some might say at the end of the world.... A black creature opened its' eyes, feeling something wasn't right. With one last look around, finding nothing to be wrong, the reptile went to lay back down. Just as they did, another feeling, this time stronger, jolted the beast awake. It took a minute to realize what it was, but as soon as the creature did, they took off to the sky, determined to make sure everything was okay.

*~*~*~*

 "Are you happy now? Huh? DOES THIS MAKE YOU HAPPY?!" Hiccup screamed angrily as Byrnn slowly sat up, holding her side. Yeah... She probably had a couple broken ribs. "Do you feel  _any_ remorse for what you did to her? To me?"

Brynn shook her head, glaring at Hiccup. "I regret nothing." Hiccup yelled in frustration and took a sword off of a table moving it to above his head, ready to kill Brynn. "Do it. Show how relentless you are."

Hiccup took a deep breath and went to strike. "Hiccup!" The Chief stopped when he heard Gustav's voice. The young viking ran in. "No! This isn't what you want!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!" Hiccup screamed at Gustav and turned back to Brynn.

"That's right. He doesn't. Only I do. Kill me. Kill me to avenge your poor wife. Do it!" Brynn smirked. When Hiccup raised the sword again but hesitated she decided to poke some more. "What's wrong? You can't do it? Too weak? Too scrawny? Too....  _Useless?"_

Hiccup yelled and swung the sword, plunging it into the floor next to Brynn. "No. I'm none of those things. And Astrid would never want me to do this," he said and began to walk away before glancing back and knocking Brynn out. He then grabbed Gustav. "Let's go!"

*~*~*~*

Hiccup ran through town into his house. The furniture was destroyed, but he could always fix them. What scared him was the blood stains on the walls. "Astrid?" he called, not wanting to believe Brynn had actually killed her. When he found Astrid's kransen on the floor, covered in blood, it seemed to confirm what he feared. "No..." he collapsed on his knees again, this time because his legs no longer had the strength to bear his weight. 

"Daddy!" he heard his name being called and turned to see Zephyr and Nuffink running towards him. 

"Zeph! Nuff!" Hiccup held his arms out, embracing them when they reached him. "Are you guys okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" 

"We're fine Daddy, just a couple scratches," Zephyr said holding her arm out to show him the light pink cuts. "Uncle Fishlegs already cleaned them."

"I'm so sorry, you two. I'm so, so sorry," Hiccup cried and hugged them again, this time his tears falling on the shoulders of his children. 

Suddenly, the three heard whistling outside followed by someone shouting, "NIGHT FURY!"

"What the-" Hiccup quickly ran outside to see a black dragon flying overhead. 

"Is that who I think it is?" Eret came up to Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Eret and then back at the dragon as he landed in front of them.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked holding his hand out. Toothless warbled and bounded towards Hiccup, licking him as if checking for injuries. "Hey bud! What are you doing here?"

Toothless glanced towards the ocean and Brynn's ship. "It seems like your dragon knew you were in trouble," Eret commented. "Strange."

Hiccup looked at Toothless, who warbled again and signaled for the auburn-haired viking to get on his back. Hiccup glanced back at his house and then nodded. "You got it, bud," Hiccup said and climbed on Toothless' back. "Alright. Eret, you round up the rest of Brynn's evil little henchmen. Find the twins and Snotlout to help you if you can. The rest of you.... Show them what real Berkians are." And with that Hiccup and Toothless were up in the sky again, working as one well oil machined, as if Toothless had never left.

"What do you say we show her what we can do, bud?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled before flying close to the ship. Brynn had woken up and was on the top deck, scowling at Hiccup. "Oh, hey there Captain Brynn! I hope you've enjoyed your stay at Berk! Please do come again," he said sarcastically before Toothless shot a plasma blast and sunk the ship. 

"Hiccup!" Brynn yelled as the ship went down. 

Hiccup smiled slightly. "Let's take down the rest of these ships, Toothless."

*~*~*~*

After every ship was smoldering and sunk from the plasma blasts, Hiccup and Toothless landed back on Berk. 

"Well?" Hiccup asked Eret.

"All the men are tied up and are ready to take a long trip across the ocean to Outcast Island," Eret reported. 

"Good," Hiccup nodded and went to see his kids. "How are you guys doing?" he asked and picked up Kari.

"We're okay, Daddy," Colby said patting his father's leg. Hiccup smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" Snotlout called out to his cousin, who quickly turned around.

"What is it Snotlout?"

"Fishlegs.... Astrid.... Come...." Snotlout said out of breath. Hiccup's eyes widened and he ran to the blonde viking's hut. 

He threw the door opened and gasped. "Astrid..." he said shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's shorter than the 2nd chapter. But hey, a chapter's a chapter... Right? 
> 
> Is Astrid okay? Could Fishlegs save her? Or will Hiccup go through the entire grieving process again?


	4. Odin's Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new villain appears calling for the young Berk Chief's blood and Hiccup is captured, Astrid must make a dangerous decision in order to save her young children. With the help of their friends, will the former dragon riders be able to save their families and dragons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here is another chapter. After receiving many messages warning me not to kill Astrid, I've made a dangerous decision to ignore those warnings...
> 
> Just kidding! Read to find out what happens!

"Astrid..." Hiccup said shocked at what he saw. His wife.... His beautiful wife who was supposed to be dead... was alive...

"Careful with her, Hiccup," Fishlegs said as he watched his friend make his way over to the unconscious female. "She's been through a lot and has lost a lot of blood."

"Will she-"

"Make it? Only time will tell. But... I'm almost positive she's stable," Fishlegs said and closed the book in his hands. "I wouldn't advise moving her until she wakes up. We don't want the wounds opening again."

"Wounds?"

"They'll heal, don't worry."

"Fishlegs..."

"And besides, Gothi taught me how to make this paste before she died. It'll keep infections away."

"Fishlegs," Hiccup said sternly and his friend stopped babbling. "How bad are they?"

"She got stabbed in the back and really took a beating to the stomach area. It might not be possible to.... Reproduce anymore... If you wanted to," Fishlegs said nervously. 

"Oh..." was all Hiccup said. It wasn't that he wanted more kids. He was fine with the four he had.... But to be told they  _couldn't_ have anymore... That hurt.

"A couple deep cuts on her legs and arms, but I wrapped those. There will definitely be bruises and I think she twisted her ankle.... Also... Thereareburnsonherhand..."

"What?"

"There are burns on one of her hands. I don't know how they got there. But Snotlout found her this way so I assume...."

"Brynn burned Astrid?!" Hiccup yelled and punched a wall. Fishlegs went quiet and Hiccup tried to get his breathing under control. "I'll uh.... I'll pay for the wall to be fixed..."

"I'm going to go... Now.... Yeah.... Um, just be quiet. Let her rest..." Fishlegs nodded and quickly walked out of the hut, closing the door behind him.

Hiccup sighed and sat down next to Astrid, brushing some blonde hair out of her face. "Hey Astrid... I'm sorry," he said as he took her hand. "I didn't know about Brynn, or the dragon hunters, or any of this... This is all my fault. I love you so much. Don't die on us, you hear me? The kids need you."

Astrid stirred slightly and Hiccup felt her squeeze his hand. He smiled through his tears and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Rest. I'll tell the kids that you're alive."

*~*~*~*

Hiccup walked out of Fishlegs hut and wiped his eyes. He looked to see Toothless waiting for him. "She's okay, bud. Astrid's going to be okay," Hiccup started crying again as he hugged his dragon. Toothless responded with licking the Chief's face. "Ugh! Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" he laughed as the dragon knocked him down and continued to lick the viking.

"Alright, alright, I have to find my kids and tell them that their mother is alive," Hiccup said, standing up. "Come on, everyone will be so happy to see you. This is so great. We can catch up and you can-"

Toothless looked towards the ocean and then back at Hiccup, as if he was telling Hiccup he couldn't stay. "Oh... You have to go, don't you bud?" Hiccup seemed to catch on. "But you just got here."

Then Hiccup realized why his best friend couldn't stay. Hiccup had Berk and Toothless had the Hidden World. Hiccup had his family and Toothless had his. Neither of them could afford to spend too much time away from their own lives. 

"You can go back, I'm okay now," Hiccup said sadly. "I promise we'll visit you when Astrid's feeling up to it, okay?" Toothless was reluctant to leave his friend's side, but seemed to nod and started walking away. "You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you for everything, you useless reptile," he said and waved to Toothless as the dragon flew off into the sunset.

*~*~*~*

Fishlegs promised Hiccup Astrid would wake up in the next couple hours. Hours turned into a day, and a day turned into a week. Pretty soon, two weeks had passed and Astrid still hadn't woken up. 

In those two weeks Hiccup stopped eating and sleeping. Valka now took care of the kids because Hiccup was constantly at Astrid's side, waiting for her to wake up. The Council deemed Hiccup unfit to be Chief while Astrid was unconscious and made Snotlout temporary Chief. Which, the people of Berk had to admit, Snotlout wasn't doing a  _terrible_ job. 

"Please Astrid, wake up. I can't do this without you...." Right now, Hiccup was pleading to the gods that his wife would wake up. "I know the others are worried too. I just don't know if they're more worried about me or you. Snotlout's Chief right now, the Council relieved me from my duties temporarily. I suppose he's doing okay, I mean, he hasn't started a war so we have to give him some credit..." he tried to be cheerful. I just miss you so much. I miss being able to talk to you... To hold you.... I miss the way you punch me when I come up with idiotic ideas... Please come back to me..."

_Please..._

Astrid slowly opened her eyes. What did she feel? Pain, yes that's it. She felt pain. But from what? Why did her body ache and why couldn't she move? Looking around, she saw an Hiccup resting his head on her stomach. Her stomach that was very,  _very_ sore. Why was it so sore?

Then she remembered..  _Brynn..._ Brynn had tried to kill her. But she was alive? And Hiccup was here? As if her husband had felt her wake up, he opened his eyes. "Astrid?" he asked, his voice raspy. "Astrid! You're awake!" he jumped up and hugged her tightly. 

"Hiccup, you're hurting me," Astrid groaned.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Hiccup laughed with relief as he carefully stood back. 

"Wow, you look terrible. When was the last time you ate or slept?" Astrid asked, referring to Hiccup's pale skin and the bags under his eyes that looked like permanent guests. 

"I'm fine, Astrid. You're the one who got injured," Hiccup sat down next to her. 

Astrid shrugged. "I've had worse," she said and began to sit up, but winced and laid back down. "Well.... It's only fun if you get a scar out of it anyway."

"Oh, still using that one, huh?" Hiccup asked and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "You could've died, you know that?"

"But I didn't, did I? What happened to Brynn and all the rest?"

"I thought I lost you. So, when I saw Brynn I-"

"Please tell me you didn't kill her."

"No, Gustav stopped me. And then Toothless came and we sunk the rest of the ships. All while you were having fun and 'getting scars'," Hiccup joked. 

"I'd punch you but I don't have the energy," Astrid said sarcastically and Hiccup brushed his finger over her bruised stomach.

"What did she do to you?"

"Eh, beat the yak dung out of me."

"Why didn't you get help?"

"Hey, I did what I could but I was also busy trying not to bleed to death."

"Fishlegs told me Brynn stabbed you in the back and you took a beating to your stomach."

"That must be why I'm so sore."

"He also told me that you, uh, we.... We might not be able to uh.... give the kids more siblings..." Hiccup said and Astrid swallowed hard. 

"I see..."

"Your ankle is sprained."

"I probably twisted it when I tried to stop her from touching our kids."

"What about this?" the auburn-haired viking lifted Astrid's right hand. "Did Brynn do this?"

"No, actually that's from me cooking breakfast."

Hiccup let out a laugh. "Fishlegs thought Brynn did it and I punched a hole in his wall! Just wait until I tell him what it's really from!"

Astrid smiled slightly and waited for Hiccup to calm down. "How are the others?" she asked.

"They're okay. The... uh... The Council said I wasn't fit to be Chief right now," Hiccup scratched the back of his neck.

"Why would they do that?" Then it dawned on Astrid. "Hiccup, how long was I out for?"

"Two weeks..."

"You haven't slept in two weeks?"

"I never said that-"

"But it's the truth, isn't it? You haven't slept in two weeks and have been walking around like a zombie," Astrid crossed her arms, knowing she was right. Hiccup let out a sigh of defeat and nodded. "You can't be serious. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, remember?"

"Not when the few is you, Astrid. I can't imagine a world without you in it..."

Astrid smiled at his old saying. "I can't imagine a world without you in it, either. But when something like this happens, Hiccup, we have to push through. How are the kids?"

"They're fine. Mom's taking care of them."

"Hiccup!" 

"What? I couldn't... I couldn't take care of them, not without you."

Astrid sighed and placed a hand on Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup leaned into Astrid's touch and smiled slightly. "You know if I had-"

"Don't say it."

"-You would've had to carry on with being Chief and taking care of the kids."

"I told you not to say it..."

"But?"

"But you're right.." Hiccup said. "I shouldn't have worn myself down so much."

"It is nice to know you care, though."

"If you don't know that by now, then..." Hiccup leaned in and captured Astrid's lips. Astrid kissed back happily and Hiccup would never be able to tell her how good it felt to have her kiss him back again. 

"Ew, Hiccstrid. Get a room," the couple pulled away to find Snotlout smiling at them. The temporary Chief opened the door to reveal all of their family and friends. "We heard Hiccup screaming for joy so we figured Astrid was awake."

"Mom!" Zephyr ran to her mother and Astrid hugged her daughter tightly. Valka walked through the group of friends with Kari on her hip and Colby trailing behind her. 

"Kari! Colby! Nuffink!" Astrid gathered her kids in a hug, ignoring the pain she was in.

"Careful guys, your mother's hurt," Hiccup reminded softly.

"It's okay Hiccup, I'm just so happy to see you all safe," Astrid said and hugged them again.

"Mommy, you're squeezing me!" Colby squirmed out of his mother's grasp and crawled across the bed to his father. Hiccup chuckled and picked the five-year-old up.

"Today is a good day," Tuffnut declared while everyone enjoyed having the toughest viking awake and well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it folks! Astrid didn't die!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new villain appears calling for the young Berk Chief’s blood and Hiccup is captured, Astrid must make a dangerous decision in order to save her young children. With the help of their friends, will the former dragon riders be able to save their families and dragons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, what a wild ride, huh? Here's the epilogue my fellow dragon riders!

_*Two years later*_

*~*~*~*

"Alright, you're sure you have everything?"

"For the thousandth time, Hiccup, yes, I have everything."

"I just want to make sure everything is perfect. This is a big event you know."

"Not as big as you might think."

"Are you serious? This is life changing. The changing of our very lives is what's happening here. I can't believe you're so calm."

"What can I say? After doing this so many times it's just natural."

"I can't believe you. You're seriously ready for this?"

"I've been ready, Hiccup. I'm waiting for you. Are  _you_ ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever, I guess."

"Then let me push while you and your scrawny body go somewhere else. The last thing I need is you fainting on me."

"Excuse me? My scrawny body? This scrawny body made those over there."

"Mom! Dad! Enough about who made the sandwiches and who's going to push the cart! Can we just go already?" Zephyr called as she came out of the house.

"Yeah! I'm hungry!" Nuffink followed his sister. Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other and laughed. 

"Alright, alright. Come on guys, let's go on our picnic," Hiccup said and lifted three-year-old Kari before placing her on his shoulders.

"Yay! Food!" Colby said running up and grabbing the basket from Zephyr. 

"Do not eat anything until we get there," Astrid told her son and Colby pouted slightly.

 "And we're off!" Hiccup said and he ran off with a giggling Kari. 

"Hiccup! You get back here and help me-" she sighed when the Chief didn't stop. 

"Don't worry Mom, we've got this," Zephyr said as her and Nuffink pushed the cart that had their supplies. 

It was the Annual Haddock Family Picnic and Camping Trip. Once a year, the Haddock's would go to a secret place, only they knew, and set up camp for a couple days. This time, Astrid insisted she push the cart since last time Hiccup did it he fainted from heat and dehydration. Hiccup, being the stubborn viking he is, decided to argue with his wife on who would end up doing it. 

_Guess who won?_

*~*~*~*

"Ah, this is the life," Astrid said as she laid down on the picnic blanket after a big lunch. 

"You know... There's still one strawberry left," Hiccup said and picked up the fruit, showing his wife. 

"You can have it. I'm content not to eat again for the rest of the year."

"Can I hold you to that? It would cut down on the food intake in our house-Ow!" Hiccup chuckled when Astrid's hand collided with his rib cage. "Why is it always violence with you?" 

"Now that I think about it... I do want that strawberry," Astrid said glancing at the red fruit in Hiccup's hand.

"Oh no you don't. I called it. See, mine!" Hiccup said holding the strawberry away from her. Astrid growled playfully and tackled Hiccup to get the strawberry. "He's down! And it's ugly!" the Chief narrated. "Astrid and Hiccup! Enemies again!"

"Whatever," Astrid rolled her eyes reaching for the strawberry. Hiccup quickly poked her stomach and made her flinch. 

"I'm sorry, are you sensitive right there?"

"Don't even think about-" Astrid didn't get to finish her sentence before Hiccup was tickling her. "No! Hiccup! Stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Tickling me!"

"Tickle you? Oh, it would be my pleasure," Hiccup smirked and ran his fingers down Astrid's sides. Astrid grabbed his arms and in one split second Hiccup was laying on the blanket, Astrid on top of him. Hiccup wiggled trying to get her off him, but Astrid pressed her lips firmly to his and he stilled. 

"I win," she said triumphantly and grabbed the strawberry out of his hand. 

"Hey! Not fair!" Hiccup glared and Astrid laughed, popping the fruit in her mouth. Hiccup thought for a moment then smirked. "You know... This kind of reminds me of how we conceived Nuffink-" Astrid coughed and choked on the strawberry, spitting it in the grass. Hiccup smiled. "There, now nobody gets it."

"Of all the mutton-"

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at me!" Colby yelled as he ran through the field. "I'm a dragon!"

"And I'm a dragon hunter! I will capture you!" Nuffink said and chased his brother.

"No! Save me! Save me!" 

"You will never escape my tickle trap!" Zephyr joined in.

"Fly! Fly!" Kari laughed and chased her big sister. Hiccup smiled and helped his wife up. 

"Wait for a real dragon rider! I'll show you how to defeat the almighty Zephyr and Nuffink!" Astrid said running after her kids.

Hiccup laughed at his wife and kids before glancing up at the sky. He could've sworn he saw a Night Fury flying overhead, as if it was making sure everything was okay.

"Daddy! Come save me from Mommy!" Colby said as his mother tackled him.

Hiccup's grin widened. "Here I come!" he yelled and ran to where his family was playing.

*~*~*~*

_And so they lived happily ever after... Or did they? Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of the Haddocks._

 


End file.
